


Crow, Monkey and Tea

by Tren



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, K (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Drabble Sequence, M/M, Secrets, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-11-27 09:15:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18192653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tren/pseuds/Tren
Summary: Fushimi thought working in a tea shop in Ba Sing Se would be yet another inconsequencial part of his life.He was wrong.An Atla/K fusion where Iroh owns that tea shop in Ba Sing Se.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scribblemyname](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/gifts).



Fushimi doesn’t have strong feelings on tea.

It’s water and plants. Get the proportions and temperature right and it tastes good. 

“Come on, let me and Fushimi earlier. It’s not like there are many clients,” he hears Yata plead.

He doesn’t turn his head. He can imagine what sort of face his boss, Mushi, is making.

“You asked to be let early yesterday, too.”

“Please, please, just for today,” Yata begs.

There’s a loud sigh.

“Fine, but tomorrow you stay full shift. You heard that, Fushimi.”

He nods. He doesn’t like tea, but he likes working at this tea shop.


	2. Chapter 2

“Say, do you like cats?” Yata asks.

“No, they are too unpredictable,” Fushimi replies. There are beautifully proportional, but he doesn’t like how they behave. They’re too erratic.

“Then what do you like?”

“Ants.”

“Wow, I guess earthbenders are into that sort of thing,” Yata wonders out loud.

Fushimi says nothing. Mushi and Lee are pretty good at pretending to not be benders, but Yata isn’t. Fushimi has long since figured out that Yata is a firebender. He suspects his companions are too.

Not that it is any of his business. He’d rather stay silent.

He has his secrets, too.


	3. Chapter 3

“Do you have nightmares?”

Fushimi normally doesn’t take interest in others. He’s used to avoiding attachments, even if the father who taught him to do so is gone.

“Ah, no… It’s just the house we rent is pretty small. And Ir… Mushi snores,” Yata quickly corrects himself. Not that Fushimi isn’t aware that all three of tea shop workers use fake names.

“Then why don’t you live elsewhere?” It’s not like Ba Sing Se is short on living space with so many people being purged.

“Well, I don’t want to be a bother…”

Yata averts his gaze. 

Fushimi stays quiet.


	4. Chapter 4

Fushimi should know better.

Interacting with those suspicious firebenders is dangerous. Fushimi put a lot of effort into keeping his head low. He really shouldn’t risk it.

“I have some extra space.”

“What?” Yata asks from above the dishes he is cleaning.

“There’s space for another person where I live,” Fushimi tries to sound nonchalant and not like he is making a terrible mistake.

“Wait, are you…?! Are you offering me to live with you?” Yata asks, sounding like Fushimi just offered him powers of the Avatar.

“No, I want to rent you as a cleaner. So do you—”

“YES!!!”


	5. Chapter 5

Yata does clean. He also cooks, because Fushimi can’t do that either.

No, even more than that. Yata shows concern over Fushimi’s well-being. Which is a thing Fushimi is still getting used to.

“Wasn’t Mushi against you living here?” he asks once. He’s usually not that curious, but he didn’t expect Yata to start living with him the same day he asked.

“No, he was very supportive,” Yata says, then turns slightly red as if he remembered something embarrassing.

“He must have been happy to have more space,” Fushimi decides.

Yata seems to avoid eye contact with him that evening.


	6. Chapter 6

Fushimi watches Iroh intently.

“This tea… it’s delicate, yet has a bitter aftertaste that lingers. You really took your assignment seriously.”

Fushimi nods. Mushi takes another sip of tea.

“Yes, I think we should slightly change the proportions, so that the aftertaste isn’t quite that strong,” Mushi decides. “But still, it’s an impressive job. I think this is a blend worthy of our shop. Do you have any suggestions for a name?”

Fushimi haven’t thought of it. He’s about to decline, but then he remembers how Yata told him origins of his name. The myth of three-legged crow.

“Crow’s favour.”


	7. Chapter 7

Fushimi knew he shouldn’t get attached. Attachments lead to pain.

When the soldiers break into Fushimi and Yata’s house things get ugly.

Between Fushimi’s earthbending and Yata’s firebending the soldiers don’t stand a chance, but their house is ruined and they need to escape the city.

“I know a way,” Yata says, taking Fushimi’s hand to lead him towards the uncertain escape route.

Fushimi considers his options. He knows he could escape alone. If he let’s go of Yata’s hand he can ensure his own survival—like he always did. 

But who will ensure Yata’s safety?

He doesn’t let go.


	8. Chapter 8

“I’m sorry, I got you into this mess,” Yata says, as they walk through the sewer. “We couldn’t even take our stuff.”

The sewer is dirty and smelly. Fushimi hates it.

“I’m used to it,” he says, which is true. He’s still not sure if it really is Yata’s fault. Maybe someone got wind of Fushimi’s true identity.

“It doesn’t make it any better. Look, I’m sorry I lied to you!” he says. “Yata isn’t even my real name. It’s—” 

“But you like it,” Fushimi interrupts. “You like the name Yata.”

Yata grins.

“I love it!”

It’s enough for Fushimi.


	9. Chapter 9

“So I’m nothing more than a soldier who had been serving general Iroh and prince Zuko. However, I couldn’t just leave them alone when they were branded as traitors. They tried to chase me away at first, but I refused to leave them!”

“So you are just an idiot,” Fushimi decides, while he cleans himself with the sea water. The smell of sewer seems to cling to his skin.

“Maybe, but if I hadn’t tagged along we wouldn’t have meet. So I don’t regret it at all!” Yata declares loudly.

Fushimi splashes his face with water to hide his expression.


	10. Chapter 10

“So what are you going to do now?” Fushimi asks.

“I need to find general Iroh and prince Zuko. They probably escaped the city, too.” Yata pauses, as if he realizes something. “What about you?”

“I don’t have anywhere to go,” Fushimi admits.

“Then come with me!” Yata offers immediately, stretching his hand. 

Fushimi hesitates for a second, but grasps it. It’s warm.

“I’m sure general and prince will be happy to have you!” Yata assures him.

Fushimi smirks in response.

He will have to make sure to keep his identity as the Avatar a secret for a bit longer.


End file.
